If They Ever Met
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: His face tells of happiness and chocolate and promises of love forever and after. His eyes tell of pain and death and destruction and hellfire engulfing lovers.


**Title** : If They Ever Met

**Disclaimer** : Me no own, You no sue.

**Warning** : Wincest if you squint.

-z-

His face tells of happiness and chocolate and promises of love forever and after.

His eyes tell of pain and death and destruction and hellfire engulfing lovers.

-

His hands are strong and calloused and so gentle.

His fists are deadly and unbreakable and a force all their own.

-

His voice whispers her name and calls to her and tells her so many beautiful and wonderful things.

His body lashes out and destroys every threat and survives cruelties that she could never have imagined.

-

Jessica never knew Cassie.

Cassie never knew Jessica.

But if the two of them could ever have met, they would've hugged each other and comforted one another and said how stupid they were for falling for those damned Winchesters.

They would've told each other of how they were seduced and how there was something that screamed that they needed to run away but then they looked into those Winchester eyes, those haunting Winchester eyes, and they were done for.

Cassie would tell Jessica how she laughed when Dean told her his story. She would say that she laughed because she was scared and she didn't want him to be saying these kinds of things, because, honestly, who did he think she was? She was no fool and she wasn't one to be played.

Then Jessica would tell Cassie how she looks back and how she can see all the signs and really, she should've been able to figure him out right away because her father used to whisper tell her stories about those men who Hunted the evil things.

Jessica would also tell Cassie about how Sam would call out to Dean in his sleep, that when he woke, he would reach for his phone, dial a number, and then hang up before it ever got to its first ring. She would tell Cassie about how Sam would tell her to forget it and if she ever asked what was wrong, he'd tell her it was nothing, he just had a nightmare. There was nothing to worry about.

Then Cassie would tell about how Dean would do the same. She would tell of the time when he woke up screaming, crying for his father and for his brother and how they needed to get out and run as fast as they could. And when he saw her, really saw her, she saw the tears in his eyes and before she could say anything, he had already grabbed his clothes and ran out to his car.

She would tell Jessica that it was later that day that Dean called her up and said that he needed to speak with her. And that it was that meeting that he bared his heart and soul and she just stomped all over and accused him of being a liar and a fake.

-

His eyes tell of pain and death and destruction and hellfire engulfing lovers.

His fists are deadly and unbreakable and a force all their own.

His body lashes out and destroys every threat and survives cruelties that she could never have imagined.

-

The Winchesters are their own beings. They are their own species of human, though now some hold the "human" aspect in question.

John Winchester is dead. He died knowing the love of a beautiful woman and with the knowledge his two sons were faithful and brave.

Sam and Dean Winchester have known and lost love. They know that their own deaths are just around the corner and that any day can be their last.

-

Dean doesn't like Sam's nightmares. He hates the screaming and headaches and how much his baby brother hurts. So he does what he can and hopes that it will alleviate some of the pain.

This is the part that hurts Dean the worst: he knows that he's strong, knows that he can deal with pretty much anything except when it comes to his brother. That's when he becomes lost.

-

Sam hates how he's breaking Dean. He doesn't mean to, honestly. He just knows what he wants and how to get it and damn everything to hell and back if he doesn't get that thing that he wants.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he whispers, resting his head on his brother's strong back. "Please don't let me hurt you anymore."

"You're the one hurting, Sammy," Dean says in his "duh" voice. And the look in his eyes tells Sam to shut up.

And Sam does.

Sam stops talking and moves to the bed and puts his head in his hands and though he wants to cry, he doesn't.

-

His face tells of happiness and chocolate and promises of love forever and after.

His hands are strong and calloused and so gentle.

His voice whispers her name and calls to her and tells her so many beautiful and wonderful things.

-

Dean was someone that had always been there.

Sam was someone that had always left and then came back just when you needed him the most.

John was someone that had always been there one minute and then gone the next, flickering in and out of sight like some kind of mirage.

Ellen watches the Winchesters. She sees them come into her bar, sometimes with a painful limp and new bruises and other times with a strong walk and dangerous air.

But always, she knows, they'll come back with a smile and new scars, both physical and mental.

-z-


End file.
